The butcher file
by Ema and Emanuel Suza
Summary: When Nick and judy are assigned with a transfered Officer from another City with a questionable past. And also having to deal with a serial killer case how will this end? find out now in the butcher file ( also contains the genres of hurt/comfort, drama, mystery and suspense maybe. also not good with summaries. This is not a western/ Humor. If that appers on gerne.)
1. chapter 1

( A/N hey folks this is my first story corrections and review are welcome and accepted. I don't own zootopia nor the characters only my OCs. Enjoy the chapter )

Safeheaven city. 12:59 PM somewhere in a warehouse 

"w...wh.. Where am i?" Asked a gray and black wolf tied to a chair. he is wearing a black police uniform ( uniform is already ruffled up and torn)

"Oh you know where exactly you are " said a tan color fox who was standing infront of the wolf.

" you.. Let me go you fuck" said the wolf with bitterness

" oh Emanuel what a rude thing to say to me" said the fox

Emanuel ears went back and said in a panicked voice "how do you know my name"

" i have been keeping taps on you" said the fox as he picked up a knife

" what you going to do with that? " said Emanuel in a scared voice

"Ooh nothing just this" said the fox as he started carving a line on the areas of Emanuel eyes. Luckily missing the eyes them self.

"Ahhhh stop... Pleaaaaase!!!!!!!" said Emanuel yelling

" gladly.. Ok bring them out!!!" Said the fox to a grizzly

The grizzly nodded and left from the room only to return with a vixen and hybrid who was in her teens.

" unhand us you fiend" said the vixen

" Jessica, Jackelin!!" Said Emanuel in a scared voice

" what do you want from me" said Emanuel

"I want you to suffer " said the fox as he went behind Jessica and slid her throat

" uhgh" said Jessica as she fell to the floor

" Noooo.!!!!" Yelled Emanuel as tears started to form in his eyes . His face stings do to the injuries he has

" now on to the next one " said the fox as he went behind Jackelin doing the same as he did to Jessica

" Nooo. You monster why!?" Said Emanuel already in a crying state.

" simple I wanted to break Safeheaven National Police force best agent and that's you" said the fox pointing Emanuel.

" you shouldn't have taken my case file" said the fox

"Wait your the butcher!! No impossible. I locked you up" said Emanuel as fear consumed him.

" that was a double and you fell for it" said the butcher

At those moments a swat team burst into the room

" freeze you motherfucker!!" Yelled a swat agent at the butcher

" good bye Emanuel it was fun talking to you"

Said the butcher as the lights went out.

" what's happening??" Asked a swat agent

The lights return and the butcher was gone

The swat team untied Emanuel and brought him outside.

Emanuel whinsed do to being in a building for weeks

Emanuel was loaded onto a ambulance and rushed to the hospital.

Safeheaven hospital 1:46 PM

Emanuel woke up in a bed

" what the hell" said Emanuel looking around the room

The Superintendent entered the room. Emanuel saluted at his boss

" at ease Emanuel " said the superintendent to Emanuel

" boss i saw him... the butcher" said Emanuel in a shaken voice

" easy. Listen i have took the liberty of having you transferred over to zootopia police department precinct 1 " said the superintendent

" yes sir " said Emanuel

5 days later. Safeheaven train station

Emanuel enters the train that will take him to Zootopia

" welp here is were I start my new adventure " said Emanuel as the train left to zootopia

6 hours later Savannah central train station. Zootopia 

Emanuel stepped out of the train station. Emanuel walked from the train station to his new apartment.Emanuel then entered his apartment and dropped his luggage and went straight to bed to sleep

After a 5 hour sleep he woke up and got out of bed and went straight to the shower. After a nice bath he got out of the shower and dried up and went to put on his new ZPD uniform then he equipped his utilitie belt and a bulletproof vest.

He existed his apartment and went to a ijump to have breakfast. He then went to ZPD precinct 1. He entered

The Precinct and went straight to the front desk.

" hey do you know where is the bullpen?" Asked Emanuel.

" oh m goodness you the new guy. O yeah the bull pen is a that way" said the cheetah.

" thanks " said Emanuel as he went to the bullpen.

Emanuel entered the bullpen and walked past each mammal that was seated everyone went silent and stared for a moment then went back to doing what they were doing. He sat up in the front next to a certain bunny and fox dou.

Judy and Nick stared a bit at Emanuel's face then looked forward as Bogo entered the room causing a big bagging of the tables from all the mammals.

Bogo raised a hove and everyone went silent.

"Alright listen we got a lot of stuff on the bucket. First we have a transferr from another city but I don't care. Ok then we got a recent string of car thefts around town. Hopps and Wilde you will go to the latest crime scene with the new guy. Now get to it." Said Bogo

Hopps and Wilde got up from there seat with Emanuel following suit as well. As soon as they were in the garage and entered the cruiser. Judy looked at Emanuel and said " what's your name? "

" name Emanuel Ghost but just call me Emanuel " said Emanuel.

" ok im Judy and this is Nick" said Judy pointing to Nick

" so what's with the scars?" Asked Nick which earned a quick elbow by Judy

" it's best you don't know for now" said Emanuel

" Ok let's get to the scene " said Judy as they left the ZPD garage

Somewhere in Savannah central 

In an abandoned house a tan fox sat in the living room

" the fucks in Safeheaven thought they could catch me. Ha no one can capture the butcher" said the butcher out loud

( A/N and that's it for chapter 1 of the Butcher file. Sorry if the chapter was short. Anyways leave your review please. Next chapter will take abit long since Hurricane maria is going to strike the mainland of Puerto Rico and i will be without reception and wifi. Anyway chau for now)


	2. Chapter 2

( A/N hey guys back with another chapter. Puerto Rico is still without power reception and wifi. Oh an by the way the grisly that is with the butcher his color is black)

Savannah central 132th claw avenue

Nick and Judy's cruiser parks on the scene of the most recent car theft. Judy,Nick and Emanuel stepped out the the cruiser and went to the owner of the car who was at work right now. Which subsequently the theft happened. They enter the business and went to the front desk to a grizzly bear

" hi. Do you know where MR. Lee is?" Asked Judy in a serious voice to the clerk

" that will be me " said the clerk to Judy

" ok I'm officer Judy Hopps that's officer Nick Wilde and that's officer Emanuel Ghost." Said Judy pointing to her colleagues

" how you doing mister Lee" said Nick in his usual sarcastic voice

Emanuel on the other hand was distracted on his phone texting

" sigh. Could you pay attention Emanuel" said Judy a bit

annoyed

" I am paying attention " said Emanuel still texting on his phone

" forget it. " said Judy as she went on to ask MR. Lee

" what make and model is your car?" Asked Judy

" it's a 2014 Furd mustang it's color is blue like there emblem" said mister Lee to the officers

" ok thank you mister Lee anything that will make you car stand out from the rest?" Asked Nick

" well it has a hood which is the color black." Said Mister Lee

" ok thank you mister Lee we will inform you if we find you're car." Said Nick as the officers left the building

" ok that was a good description of his car" said Nick

" yeah but somebody decided not to pay attention" said Judy looking at Emanuel

" I was paying attention" said Emanuel in a defensive voice

" what's the make of the car ?" Asked Judy knowing she would win

" it's a blue 2014 furd mustag with a black hood." Said Emanuel pointing at the vehicle it self that was parked horribly on the sidewalk.

" oh that was easy." said Judy as she wondered who was Emanuel texting

As the trio approached the car Emanuel went to the driver side and said " check the trunk he could be hiding there" as he popped the

Trunk via a button

As the trunk opened and what could be heard from Judy and Nick were " oh god" as they stared inside the trunk

"What's the matter?" asked Emanuel as he searches the driver side to find a file that read Emanuel Ghost. Emanuel blinked a bit at seeing his file in there. He grabbed the file and hid it underneath his vest. I will destroy this later thought Emanuel

He then approach the back of the trunk to were Nick and Judy were standing " what's up" as he turned to the trunk to see a corpse of a vixen with a sign reading. Snitches don't deserve Family

" ohh this got weird" Emanuel said

" this is officer Hopps to dispatch we got 2 dead body's in the back of a car here in 132th claw avenue." Said Judy to Dispatch on the radio.

" copy that Hopps units are on the way" said Clawhouser over the radio as Hopps went and checked the passenger side door

As she opened the passenger side door a lugar pistol fell out. Hopps picks up the gun carefully and empties the mag. Duo to it being an old gun it slid very slowly until it was out she saw that there were 2 rounds in it one had carved on the shell saying Emanuel and the Other sayings darker side.

" what could this mean?" Asked Judy to herself

5 hours later

After a while the trio made it back to the station Hopps and wilde along with Emanuel went straight to their cubicles and work on their paper work. Emanuel went and put his paper with Judy and said " mind handing this in i got something to deal with"

" ok sure " said Judy as Emanuel left the office and then the station.

As soon as Hopps was done and so was Nick they went to Cheif Bogo to hand the reports as soon as it was done They left for home.

Zootopia Apartment complex

Emanuel went to his apartment. Once he was in he went to a paper shredder and pulled out the file from his vest and threw it in the shredder.

" it's best no one should know about that file of me " said Emanuel as he went to the counter of his kitchen. He looked at an old photo of him and his ex- wife both in a swat like combat gear. " sigh. how much I miss the old days " said Emanuel

A knock to Emanuel door pulled him out of his thoughts he went on over to the door and opened it up to find his psychologist Nikkita. " well come on in beautiful" said Emanuel

" thanks sexy" said Nikkita as she entered. Emanuel closed the door and went to the living room with Nikkita

( A/N. And that's a rap. What could be in that file that Emanuel doesn't want no one finding out about. What could those bullets mean, who's behind the car thefts and is Nikkita really Emanuel psychologist . Find out maybe in the next chapter of the butcher file. You can PM me any questions. Also review and follow if you liked it. Puerto Rico is still without power, reception and wifi but i came up with a way to have wifi. Chao for now.)


	3. Chapter 3

( A/N hey back again with another chapter. Bare with me if it takes awhile. Puerto Rico is still recovering from hurricane maria.)

Judy and Nick's apartment 8:57 am

( Judy's Pov )

I wake up in the morning even though it's our day off but a cop never rests even Nick sometimes doesn't rest especially with this case we have he really didn't get much sleep last night. I look to the other bed to see he was not there. I got up from my bed and went to the living room. It's nothing much really but at least it has a full bathroom a half kitchen a guest room and the living room itself again Nothing much really.

When I entered the living room i saw Nick eating breakfast already and right next to him was my breakfast. Nick was eating some paw shape blueberry pancakes and mine were carrot paw pancakes. I sat down next to him on the couch.

" morning carrots" said Nick

" morning slick" I replied back to him as I began to chow down on these delicious pancakes

" listen carrots this case we have. I think is a bit to much" said Nick already finishing his pancakes

" why is that" I asked as i stopped eating for a moment

" well this person behind the killing of that vixen how can we catch someone if there's no trace of him like no prints, witnesses, or video footage" said Nick

" ok Nick come on since when have we ever had an unsolvable" I said

" None" said Nick

" exactly. Anyway I found these in that car" I said as I went to the small table next to the couch that had a drawer and pulled out the bullets

" what could these mean?" I asked him

" hmmm. I don't know carrots maybe MR. Big could know" replied Nick to my question

" good idea lets head over if he's available " I said texting fru fru if her father could meet us today.

" ok I texted fru fru she says he will meet us at their mansion at 9:00 AM" I said looking back at Nick

" alright finish your meal and then we get in my car " replied Nick

I finished up my breakfast and we both drank some coffee. I grabbed the bullets and we both left for his car.

Nick's car is a red convertible. We both got in he always likes to drive. He started the engine and we both put on our seatbelts and we were off.

Zootopia apartment complex

6:00 AM

( Emanuel's pov )

I woke up from that nice sleep to look at my bare chest to see Nikkita on top like always she uses me as a pillow then again we are naked and she is my girlfriend but we pretend she is my psychologist so her brother doesn't find out yet. But then again we do have sex without protection it will eventually catch up to her but fuck it. Having sex with Nikkita is a real fun thing to do. It keeps me with a cool head. I decided to move a bit and i woke her up from her sleep she does look very cute sleeping.

" morning beautiful" I said to her

" morning sexy" she replied back to me. But damn that ain't getting old

I got up from bed and set her down on the ground she lead the way like always a gave her a nice smack on that sweet ass of her obviously she yelping in surprise.

We made it to the kitchen. Actually my apartment is a nice set up like full kitchen, 3 rooms. Which are 2 guests rooms and the master bedroom along with 2 bathrooms and the living room. It's real nice thank you superintendent. He is a good person.I was snapped out of my thoughts by the smell of food being cooked I look to the kitchen to see my girlfriend cooking up some pancakes so while she was cooking I went over to the shower to get clean.

After a nice bath I existed the bathroom and went to the living room were our dining table was i sat down on the opposite side of the table to be looking at the most important thing in my life.

" eat your food you need your energy" said Nikkita after swallowing a pancake.

" alright" I replied eating real quick my pancakes.

" you really need to eat a bit slower" she said

" sorry it's a habit and also got to get to work " I said

" why is that" she said giggling a bit

" well my old boss texted me last night that 2 of there bikes have been transferred here to help in building a motorized division. Bogo already said yes with it since bikers always escapes their grasp" I said

" do you even know how to ride a motorcycle?" She asked a bit worried

" don't worry honey i was trained in riding motorcycle" I replied back. I saw her calm down a bit

" well that's good to hear" she said in a calm voice as I look inside her blue eyes

I finished drinking my coffee and got up and went to the bedroom. I put on first my underwear and white t-shirt. Then I put on my dark blue pants and then my short sleeve duty shirt also dark blue I tucked it in and I put on some boots that reach my knees.

I put on my left sleeve the patch of the ZPD and on the right one i put the patch that said motorized division. I put on my utilitie belt and I holstered my firearm on my left side and a tazer on the right side of the belt. I grabbed my bulletproof vest and put it on my chest and my badge I pinned it on my right. then I grabbed my riot helmet and went back into the living room.

" you look more sexy in that uniform" said Nikkita who was sitting on the couch

" why? Cause you can see my muscles" I asked

" yes" she replied back

"Har har. Anyway bye honey" I said as I went over to her and kissed her on the forehead and left to the door

( small time skip)

ZPD precinct 1. 7:00 am

I entered the bullpen and sat were I usually sat and put my helmet on the table

" hey Emanuel what's with the riot helmet and the uniform?" Asked Machorn I think that's Machorn

" well this is the motorized division uniform" I replied back

" we don't have one" he replied back

" well we do now " I replied back

At these moments bogo walk in the room and went to his podium

" alright listen we have received 2 motorcycles today from Safeheaven city and Emanuel will be patrolling on a bike but he will have another one riding with him" said Bogo

At these moments the door opened up and in came in a tiger in the same uniform i was wearing

" this is going to be Emanuels partner by his request. his name is John ghost his brother. And Emanuel your dismissed "said Bogo

I stood up from my seat and went to the door

" good to see you brother" said John in his German accent

" do you ever speak without that accent?" I asked

" do you ever stop with the Russian accent of yours. Jackass" he said shoving me a bit But I regained my balance

" fuck you " I said as we both started laughing

We made it to the garage and went to our bikes and got on. our motorcycles are the CSC RX3-P but damn the Engine is good for pursuits. We both turned on our bike and heard the sound of our bikes ohh how much I missed that sound.

We both existed the garage and began our patrol.

Tundra town. Mr bigs compound

9:00 AM

( Nick pov )

We arrived to bigs mansion right on time it almost feels like yesterday that we nearly got iced. I parked my car in a garage they had and we existed to the main building of the mansion. We arrived at the front door to be greated by kevin opening the door for us. We made our way in and arrived at the same room we first met MR. Big. And as usual in came in the small bodyguards then came koslov he sat his paw down and opened them to reveal the artic shrew

" Nicky Judy. So good to see you" said Big in his usual voice

" hi big" said Judy in her energetic voice

" what the meaning of this audience so early" said big raising an eyebrow

" well we searched a car the other day and we found these bullets containing the name of a new officer" I said as Judy took out the bullets from her pocket of her jeans and placing them on the table so big can inspect it.

" interesting " said Big looking at both bullets

" does this Emanuel fellow come from Safeheaven?" He asked

" yes that's the city he comes from" said Judy

" well listen watch these disc's and you will see why the bullet darker means" said big snapping his fingers and koslov gave us 5 disc's I thanked them as we left and went to my car

Once we arrived at my car we got in and we drove off back to savannah central. We went straight home to see these disc's it's time to figure out what does the bullet darker means.

( A/N. And that's a rap. Ok guys the next chapter will answer a question or two. See you guys on the next chapter of the butcher file. Chao)


	4. Chapter 4

( A/N hey back again with another chapter. To clarify the riot helmet being used as a motorcycle cops helmet. In Puerto Rico and maybe in other places in the world the riot helmet is used as a police bike helmet and some of those helmets were tinted to protect the user from the sun like sunglasses. Any who Puerto Rico is still recovering from the hurricane and in this chapter you will get an answer of what the bullet darker meant and some introduction to another mystery.

Maybe)

Nick and Judy's apartment

1:59 PM

( Judy's POV )

After we played 3 of the discs we found that they were blank discs

When we placed the 4th disc it's when it's started to show some footage. So Me and Nick sat down on the couch and started to watch the footage on the disc

begin of footage*

Date: 12/15/2014

In the footage we saw a mammal that was a wolf (only wearing jeans) tied to a chair in what appeared to be some sort of basement. The basement appears to have some sort of door infront of the wolf a bit away. The door opened up and in came in another wolf wearing dark blue jeans, a gray t-shirt, combat boots, black baseball cap with a skull design on it, some sunglasses and black fingerless gloves.The wolf tied to the chair looked up at the wolf.

" what do you...e..Even want with ..m..m..me a...again Emanuel" said the wolf in a weak voice

" you know what I look for " said Emanuel in a Russian accent

" I don't understand Emanuel " said The wolf

" where the drugs,weapons at?" Said Emanuel in his Russian accent. His broken English being seen

" I won't tell you bitch" said the wolf

" how bout i ' visit ' you mother" said Emanuel in a threatening tone

" no please don't hurt my mother!!" Yelled the wolf in fear

" Where the drugs,weapons at?" Emanuel asked with his Russian accent

" there in the district of San Juan on the albizu street" said the wolf

" the warehouses. Which one" asked Emanuel in his Russian accent

" fuck you" said the wolf

" fine time for some fun" said Emanuel as he stabbed a knife to the wolf's crotch

" haaa pull it out!!!!" Yelled the wolf in pain

" which warehouse?" Asked Emanuel again

" warehouse 13 " said the wolf in pain

" thank you and this is for invading our turf with your shit" said Emanuel pulling out another knife and stabbing it deep inside the wolf's head. After it was done he pulled out a cellphone from his jeans and began to dial someone" the stuff is at albizu street warehouse 13 in the San Juan district" said Emanuel on the phone as he left the room

end of footage*

As soon as the footage ended i was sick to my stomach. I looked at Nick who had a shocked face

" Emanuel was a criminal" I said

" to be more precise he was a gangster of some sort " said Nick

" let's watch the last disc" I said. He nodded as he got up and went to the DVD player and ejected the disc and placed the new DVD in. He went back to the couch and sat down only to find it was a blank one as well.

" Welp that was unexpected" said Nick

" Yep but at least we know what that bullet that had engraved darker meant" I said

" should we bring this to the chief ?" Asked Nick

" yeah but tomorrow" I said

(time skip to the next day)

Precinct 1 7:30

(Judy POV)

We entered the precinct it's activities were as usual. We went to the bullpen and sat in our usual seats next to us always was Emanuel. He had a wierd uniform, then Bogo walked in and went to the podium he started giving out assignments then it was me.Nick,Emanuel and then this mysterious tiger as well.

" Hopps,Wilde you guys are going to check a warehouse that is alligated in a drug trafficking ring you guys will investigate it now go" said Bogo

" Emanuel I will have to speak with you after your shift ends" said bogo " And your all dismissed

We left the bullpen and went to the garage. Once we were in the garage we went to our cruiser and left to the place

Savannah central

Abandoned warehouse by the port

9:00 AM

( Judy Pov )

When we arrived at our destination we parked a bit away from the place to prevent attention

" see anything?" asked Nick

" yeah the warehouse And 2 wolves outside" I said

"Anything else?" Asked Nick

" I see someone existing the warehouse " I said

" what species is he?" Asked Nick

" tan fox in a German SS officer's uniform" I said as the said fox got in the car and left

I then noticed Emanuel riding his bike to the warehouse and parking infront of the warehouse followed by a black SUV

" what the hell is Emanuel doing here and that SUV?" I asked no one in particular as I saw Emanuel leave the area but the SUV didn't

" what are they up to?" Asked Nick

" I see a lion, a wolf, a tiger and a cheetah " I said as the four mammals existed the car. they were wearing jungle camouflage fatigues and a bulletproof vests and helmets

" they have guns" I said as they started shooting

" damn it call for backup Nick" I said as Nick began to do what I told him to he replied back to me by saying " they will be here in 30 minutes" the mammals that got out of the SUV then entered the warehouse.

After like 20 minutes the same mammals that entered existed and went to the SUV and fled

Then 10 minutes later back up arrives we went down there to check what has even happened

When me and some other officers entered the warehouse we only saw bodies everywhere and also drugs but at the back of the room were 5 foxes three of them shot in the head and the other two were missing a limb. I threw out my breakfast cause this scene was to awful and evil who could have done this?

ZPD Precinct 1

3:00 PM

We entered back into the precinct and went straight to Bogos office I knocked a bit then heard a come in and we entered

"Hopps Wilde have a seat" said Bogo

We sat down on the seat to the left.

" Cheif we did as you told us but" I said but was cut off by Bogo saying " don't say it Hopps I know how hard it is to see something happen and be not able to stop it "

" well Cheif we did uncover what them bullets we told you a few days ago meant " I said

" then tell me " He said

" well the first bullet is referring to Emanuel but the second was referring to Emanuel as well but it was meaning he had a darker side to him" I told him

" what kind of darker side?" Asked Bogo

" well chief, Emanuel is a gangster and he has killed before" said Nick

" this is some huge allegations but I will speak with him later" he said but a knock was heard on the door " come in" Bogo said. The door opened and in came in Emanuel

" speak of the devil" said Nick

Looking at Emanuel

" you wanted to see me cheif" said Emanuel

" sit down" said Bogo. Emanuel nodded and went to the vacant seat next to us and sat down

" what's the reason for this meeting with you boss?" Asked Emanuel

" well first off we're you a criminal

Before you joined the SNPF? Asked Bogo

" yes sir i used to be. All I did was shop lift" said Emanuel

" you're lying" said Nick he knows when he spots a lie

" tell us the truth Emanuel" said Bogo in a semi angry tone

I looked at Emanuel he had a surprised face

" that's nothing of your concern" said Emanuel. "Yes it is my concern to know if my officers are actually who they say they are" said Bogo a bit angry

" what do you mean!?" Asked Emanuel

" you are not in the Safeheaven National police database. The only one that is close to you is Emanuel Sõuza but he went missing 3 weeks before you came here to zootopia " said Bogo

"Alright fine you know what!!?? don't worry of seeing me around here. Cause I fucking quit!!!" said Emanuel slamming his badge on Bogos table " I already got what I needed" Emanuel said with a small grin as he left out the door.

" what could he have meant by that cheif" I asked him

At these moments the intercom on Bogos desk sprung to life with the voice of Clawhouser " cheif their was a recent transfer of our intire system to a hard drive just 4 minutes ago. Was this authorized by you?" Asked Clawhouser

" No." Said Bogo

" ok cheif " said Clawhouser

" sigh. Hopps Wilde i'm assigning you to investigate Emanuel apart from the serial killer case you're assigned to aswell you got two cases to handle now but I know you can do it . Dismissed" said Bogo

" yes sir" Me and Nick said at the same time and we stood up from our seats and left to our cubicle

When we arrived at our cubicle and went to our computers

" Nick look up information on Emanuel Sõuza and I will look up information on Emanuel Ghost" I said

After awhile I finally found Information on Emanuel Ghost. I looked to Nick to see that he was still looking information

" found anything?" I asked him

" yep, how about you?" He asked me

" yeah, you wana start?" I asked him

" alright, ok says here that Emanuel sõuza is a wolf and his fur is a mix between gray and black. His eye color is green" he said describing him

" go on" I said ,which Nick nodded as he continued

" he was in the Safeheaven city National Guard when he was 16 and got out when he was 23. But get this he wad wanted by The FBI but the charges dropped on 2/26/2013" He said the last part caught me by surprise

"Why did the FBI wanted him?" I asked

" well he was wanted by the FBI for accepting bribes, assisting the mob and killing a general of Safeheaven's military and 6 federal agents Nick said

" well that's a surprise" I said

" and you?" Nick asked me

" well Emanuel Ghost is a Ghost really only thing that shows up on him is a photo of him in black combat boots, dark blue jeans,

A gray t-shirt, a black baseball hat with a skull design on it and some black gun range style sunglasses" I said " also he is apart of an organization called GHOSTS" I added " but get this he has the same fur color and eye color as Emanuel sõuza"

" well do you have the website of GHOSTS?" Asked Nick

" yeah" I said as I opened up a separate window on the computer

The site fired up and some voice came on

" welcome to GHOSTS site, I'm Blackjack leader of GHOSTS. You've been given access to the public part of site enjoy knowing some of our members" said blackjack his accent sounds like a Eastern European

I clicked on the meet a few of the agents tab and in popped up a few of the agents names one of them being Emanuel Ghost I clicked on his name and in popped up his profile

" ah. Yes Emanuel a great agent of Ghosts. I remember saving his skin from the Butcher, he is not the kind of mammal you want chasing you cause he is an expert. Before he was recruited by us he was a cop with the SCNPF going by the last name as Sõuza. Also his favorite firearm is a very rare revolver called M4 . Any who that is all you get to know about him since the rest is classified" said Blackjack

" well so Emanuel Ghost is actually Emanuel Sõuza" I said surprised

" why did he change his name?" Asked Nick

" don't know" I said

" ok how about We ask him tomorrow?" Asked Nick

" good idea" I said to him

" ok i will text him" said Nick as he started looking for his number

" do you have his number?" I asked him

" yeah" he said

When did you get his number?" I asked him

" um he gave it to me" He said

" alright " I said

" Ok he will meet us at the bug- burga on the lomia street at 12:00 PM" said Nick

" alright" I said

Zootopia apartment complex

4:00 PM

(Emanuel POV)

I entered my apartment and went to my bedroom. Once I was inside the room I changed from my uniform to some shorts. I grabbed my uniform and threw it in the trash. I then went to the living room and grabbed my phone and began to call someone

" aaa Emanuel so good to hear from you old friend how'd it go?" said the voice on the other end his voice was a bit muffled

" hey blackjack it went fine i got the database of the ZPD in the hard drive you sent" I said to him

" excellent, did you quit?" Asked blackjack

" yeah I did quit" I said

" well it might bring suspicion but whatever I already wired your pay Send it over when you can so we can get started" said Blackjack

" alright I will send it tomorrow" I said

" good bye Emanuel " said blackjack then he hung up

I put my phone on the table and waited for Nikkita

After a while the door to my apartment opened up and in came in Nikkita with a smile on her face

" why you this happy?" I asked her

" I'm pregnant" she said, my heart just stopped

" you serious?" I asked

"Yeah" she said showing me a positive pregnancy test

" I'm going to be a dad again" I said going to her to give her a hug

" you still work with GHOSTS?" She asked

" yeah I still work with them" I said

" when will you retire?" She asked me

" well when I'm 55 years old" I said

" well then enough talk time to celebrate " she said as she grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to our bedroom

" someone here wants the knot again" I said while closing the door

What was heard in Emanuel's apartment was a lot of moaning and howls.

Location: unknown

Time: Unknown

(Emanuel's POV)

I slowly started to wake up and started noticing I was not in my bed I tried to move but I couldn't I decided to look down and I saw that I was tied to a chair

" what the fuck?" I said

" good your awake" I heard some voice it sounds familiar

" where and who are you show yourself" I said

" tsk tsk, you already forgot about me? shame on you" said the voice showing it self. The owner of the voice was a tan fox in a German SS uniform.

" who are you!?" I said a bit scared

" oh I'm just your worst nightmare. And you already know who I am!!"

Yelled the fox I could hear from his voice a rough German accent. The only one I know is.…wait!? no it can't be

" the butcher?" I asked already regretting saying it

" ding ding ding you win a prize" said the Butcher in his santanical voice

"W..wh...what p...pr...prize?" I asked with fear

" this prize, hold on a moment" he said as he went to the darkness again

I heard another familiar voice " let me go you freak" and out of the shadows came out Nikkita and the butcher

" Nikkita, what do you want with her!?" I said with fear

" I want her death " He said stabbing her in the neck

" noooooo!!!!" I started yelling with tears in my eyes

"And now for the main course" said the butcher

" do it already kill me you bitch" I said as the knife came down on me ending my suffering

I woke up screaming and grabbing my M9 barrette and pointing it everywhere

" what's wrong?" Asked Nikkita with concern in her voice

" I had THAT nightmare again" I said putting my pistol back on my night stand

" ohh Emanuel " said Nikkita hugging me to give me comfort

" He must be stopped" I said

" I know honey, do you want to talk about it " She said

" not yet . Let's... Get back to sleep " I replied back

" alright honey" She replied back to me

We went back to sleep the only difference is the Nikkita is hugging me with her entire body

( A/N And that's the end of this chapter. Who is this blackjack fellow and why did he want the intire database of the ZPD? And who were those mammals that attacked the drug place? And who are GHOSTS and what's Emanuel's role in it? Leave your theory in the reviews or PM me your theory. And stay tune Chao for now. Also the M4 revolver is the M4 weapon from the killzone franchise)


	5. Chapter 5

( A/N hey folks back again with another chapter. Also PR is still without power. Also some new faces and mysteries will emerge... Maybe. Also this chapter could be a bit to graphic to some viewers so viewers discretion is advised. Anyway on with the show!!)

Emanuel's apartment

11:30 am (Emanuel pov)

After 2 hours extra of sleep I woke up and went to the shower

When I existed the shower I went to the bedroom to get in my uniform

I got my underwear on then my khaki pants along with a blue polo shirt i tucked it in my pants then I put on my black combat boots, sunglasses and my baseball cap with the skull design then my utilitie belt. What I added on the belt were my gun holster which I holstered a Glock 22, handcuffs, a radio, a combat knife and a badge the reads agent. I turned on the radio and then radioed in

" This is Ghost. I'm Available for any calls over" I said

" copy that, I'm placing you available" said the voice over the radio.

I started going to the door until I saw someone at the door.

" well using a name that is not really you" said the mammal

He wore a dark blue short sleeve duty shirt along with a dark blue officers cap. also he was wearing black pants with a yellow line going down the sides and some boots and also a police utilitie belt along with a badge pinned to the shirt. His name tag read's. Sõuza

" shut up, you're dead" I said to Sõuza

" oh, really now since when did you stop being me " said sõuza

" yo deteni en siendo tu despues que ellos murieron" I said

I stopped being you after their death*.

" well we all know that later the boss had you go and do undercover work inside the National police before the 'incident' " said sõuza

" and I regret doing that even do we were close to catching the butcher. but he discovered who was the mole and held me captive for 3 fucking weeks" I said

" yeah I know we suffered alot" said sõuza

" yeah no shit" I said

Sõuza walked to the night stand by my side of the bed and looked at a frame that was there.

" remember the good ol days" He said " you are always an agent of law enforcement"

I blinked and he was gone

I walked over to the night stand and looked at the frame

In the frame was a picture of me in my trooper uniform along with some other troopers. 1 of them being a gray wolf, another one a vixen, a bunny, a tiger and and a hybrid between a bat and a fox

" Those were the good times " I said as I turned around and walked out of my room then out of the apartment

Once I was down on the ground floor I went to a black Furd victoria got in and started the engine then I began to drive to the bug- burga

Lomia street

Bug-burga

12:00 pm

( Judy's pov )

Me and Nick walked in to the fast food joint and looked around for Emanuel he was seated by the front window and eating a burger. we went over to him and sat down infront of him

" well if it isn't officers Hopps and Wilde. What can i do for you?" Asked Emanuel

" we wanted to ask you some questions" I said

" sure go right on ahead"

Said Emanuel with a very charismatic smile

" well first off who are Ghosts?" I asked

" they are an elite law enforcement agency that is stationed around the world like interpol" said Emanuel

" why did you do a transfer of the ZPD database?" Asked Nick

" well that's to make our job a bit easier" said Emanuel

" you could of asked the chief you know" I said

" already did but he said no." Said Emanuel

" why do you have a knife?" I asked

" I really don't know everyone in Ghosts has one" said Emanuel

"Ok... On to the next question." Said Nick " why did you change your name from Sõuza to Ghost?" Nick just asked the million dollar question. I saw Emanuel tense up and his smile disappeared.

" well... Um.. That's... not ...important ..." Said Emanuel stuttering

" it is important in our investigation" I said

" 10-50, 10-50. I need back up" yelled some one from the other end of the radio, Emanuel appeared to relax a bit as he grabbed his radio

" what's your 20?" Asked Emanuel on the radio

" lomia street passing bug-burga" said the voice

" I don't see you pass..." Said Emanuel but was cut off as a fox bat hybrid ran past the front window while being chased by some wolves in full gray clothing.

" never mind " said Emanuel as he stood up from the table

" do excuse me" said Emanuel as he dashed out of the joint. We decided to follow him

As we went outside running after Emanuel. After like 6 minutes of running we entered an allyway

An allyway in lomia street

( Emanuel's pov)

12:10 Pm

as I entered the allyway I saw the wolves began to beat up the hybrid

" hey fuck faces over here" I yelled. All of them turned to me the one holding the hybrid yelled

" kill the traitor" said the wolf holding the hybrid

It was just 3 wolfs. One of the ran at me so I grabbed him and slammed him on one of the walls then stomped on his head. Another one pulled a .357 revolver but I ran up to hin pulling out my knife. Once up in his face I went and stabbed him in the crotch. He howled in pain but I shut him up by pulling the knife out a stabbing him in the neck

He fell to the ground then I un holstered my Glock and shot the other wolf in the head. I grabbed my knife back and holstered my gun and started approaching the on the wolf holding the hybrid. I decided to put my knife away then I pulled out my cuffs.

I grabbed the fuck and slammed him on the floor then I put the cuffs on him. After that was done I went to the hybrid

" Maggie you alright?" I asked concern

" yeah im fine just some bruises" she said

" well good thing I Arrived in time" I said

" what you going to do to him?" Asked Maggie pointing to the cuffed wolf

" well it's what you're brother is going to do to him" I said

" since he is going to interrogate him"

" but he is not in Ghosts" said Maggie

" oh, you got a lot to learn recruit. Come I give you a ride to HQ" I said while picking up the wolf

" alright thanks" said Maggie

We walked past the bodies to see Judy with a shocked face

" you killed them" said Judy

" soo? Is there a problem" I said

" yeah." Aren't you going to call a corner or something

" that's your job not ours and also we have a job to do with the ZPD and FBI so excuse us" I said as I walked past her with the wolf and Maggie in tow leaving a stunned Judy and Nick

Lomia street

Same allyway

12:59 Pm

( Nicks Pov)

After like 50 minutes being there we already called the corner and backup. Chief Bogo approached us as he arrived with the backup

" tell me what happened" said Bogo

Judy explained what happened to Bogo

" well we do have a joint operation with The FBI in trying to find Darma Frostman. But I will contact the FBI to See if their working with Ghosts" said Bogo

" alright cheif" I said. " come on carrots let's go do the paper work"

"Fine" said Judy

We got in our cruiser and drove back to the ZPD

" why would Emanuel do what he did and why is Maggie working with them. She was transferred over to Safeheaven for 2 years in that foreign exchange Officers program" Said Judy

" or maybe that program is a way to recruit new Ghosts" I said

" maybe" said Judy

Abandoned factory in savannah central

2:30 PM

( Darmas POV )

I Started waking up again from

What I can't even remember. All I remember is walking home and then boom, some mammals in full gray with combat gear come out of a van then grab me and put me inside the van and gag me till I passed out. How long was I even out? I don't even know. I was then snap out of my thoughts when the sound of a door being opened was heard. I started looking around.

"Oh... Good you're awake. Good after a month being passed out. I had to use an IV to keep you alive in hydration and in hunger" said the voice

" w... Wh.. Who's there?" I asked a bit scared

" well you might not know me but I certainly know you" said the voice. Then the lights turned on. I squinted to the light a bit still my sight went back to normal. I saw before me 3 chairs along with 3 mammals tied up on them chairs.

Two of them were huskies and the one in the middle was Bodi why is he here.

" Bodi" I said as I saw fear inside of him

" ohh you know him?" Asked the mammal he was a tan Fox in German SS officers uniform

" don't hurt him" I said with fear inside of my voice

" oh I won't... Yet. Do you know who I am?" Said the Fox

" no I don't" I said

" oh, I am..." Said the fox as he went behind the mammal on the right

" the butcher" said the fox as he slid the poor huskys throat then he went to the other huskys slitting his throat

" don't kill Bodi please" I yelled in fear

" don't worry he won't die yet" said the butcher as he went to a table and grabbed 3 spikes and went to Bodi. The butcher then stabbed bodi's kneecaps with 2 of the spikes. Bodi yelled out in pain but was silence when the butcher stabbed him in the throat with the last spike.

" noooo" I yelled out as tears rolled down my face. He just killed my best friend. " you monster"

" Oh such a nice compliment" said the butcher as he went back to the table and grabbed another spike " you're turn" he said as he approached me

" no... get back" I said as the butcher got up close

" nope can do that" he said as he stabbed the spike in my left kneecap. I yelled out in pain. But I heard the sound I was hoping for sirens they were police sirens to be more precise. I saw the butcher tense up a bit

" fucking cops" said the butcher

" it's your lucky day you get to live" said the butcher as he turned around and started walking to the exit but he stopped and looked at me " good bye Darma Frostman" said the butcher then be left thru the door

Savannah central

Ghosts HQ

1:00 pm

( James POV )

I entered the interrogation wing of the Ghosts HQ. I am not even a member of Ghosts but my sister is though and she is the youngest of the group. Ok but back to the topic why am I here. Well my wife was foxnapped and I want her back. Since my sister is a ghost and they treat each members family like they're own and one thing is for sure you don't fuck with family. I entered a room and there was my sister and Emanuel.

" what do we got?" I asked

" well the wolf is a member of the I.S.A. And knows were darma is" said Emanuel

" ok is there something I can't do?" I asked

" you can do whatever you want with him. He's just a scum bag" Said Emanuel

As I entered the room the wolf gave me a snarl. Once I sat down I looked at him with a death glare

" ok listen I'm James from the ZPD. And you have information of a missing mammal and I want you to tell me where is she" I said

" I won't tell you were she is" said the wolf

" look here pal, your looking at life behind bars here" I said

" won't talk still bitch" said the wolf

" fine you leave me no choice" I said as I stood up and went to the wolf

" watch you going to do?" He asked

I didn't answer cause I started slamming him on the table and punching him

After like and hour of betting the shit out of him. I heard what I needed to stop

" I will talk" he said " she is at the abandoned factory in Savannah central" he said

" thank you" I said as I left the room and entered the other one

" you got all that?" I asked Emanuel

" yep" he said " you can tag along if you want" he said

" Oh yeah I will tag along" I said

Savannah central

Abandoned factory

2:45 PM ( Emanuel's pov)

When we arrived to the place it became a shit storm. As a bunch of them I.S.A fucks were there and started shooting at us with

M16's. I'm behind my cruiser with Maggie and James both of the wearing a bulletproof vest that says ZPD while I'm wearing a vest saying Policia, that's Spanish for police. Then again there are some of our guys who have vests saying BOPE, SAT, FBI, DHS, G.E.O. ,G.R.O.M. Or GIGN Then again Ghosts recruit agents from every agency from around the world even counter terrorism.

" we have drove into a shit storm!!!! " said an agent

" no shit!!!" I yelled at him as I shot at some I.S.A.

One of the I.S.A. Fucks throwed a grenade at a car that was close to the main gate. " granata" I heard a agent with a Russian accent yell before it blew up killing him and 2 others

" we need to get inside!!" Said another agent

" covering fire!!" I yelled As I started to run with Maggie and James to a side entrance that was unguarded while the agents kept shooting at the I.S.A. Once we made it there I kicked the door down and in I went with James,Maggie and a buck rabbit agent.

" where could she be?" I Asked

" I hear crying" said the buck rabbit

" where?" Asked James

" upstairs" said the buck rabbit

We began to move to the upstairs area since the floor we were in was empty. Once we were upstairs we moved with caution. We sweep all room except the one that's for the foreman. When we entered we never expected what we saw. Four mammals three of them dead but the fourth one was alive and it was Darma.

" shit we need to get her out of here" I said as James was rushing over to her

" Darma" said James untying her

Darma was a bit to weak but I saw the spike on her kneecap

" shit james we need to get her out" I said

" let's go" said James picking Darma up firefighter style

We began to move but The Jack rabbit heard some footsteps

" they're here" yelled some mammal

" shit James you and Maggie get Darma out while I and speed hold them off" I said. As we dove into cover and I started shooting my Glock

" I'm not leaving you behind" said Maggie

" Just go. Get her out of here. Take the other flights of stairs on the right side of the building. We'll hold them off" I said as I shot one of them fucks in the head

James and Maggie nodded while me and speed started shooting at the I.S.A. Fucks that approached.

" you think they will make it out?" Asked speed

" let's hope so" I said

After like 1 hour of holding them off we got the news we wanted

" hostage extracted. Ghost, speed get out of there" said a voice over the radio

" copy that" I said thru an ear piece I was wearing.

As soon as I said that some canisters were thrown at the cover we were at. Some very strong smelling smoke came out from it

" gas" Said speed as we both started to lose consciousness

" take so.. Some of the fucks with you" I said shooting at 3 of them but we couldn't take anymore out as we passed out. Leaving us to our fate

( A/N. Dun dun duuuuuunnnnnn. The infamous cliffhanger. What's going to happen to Emanuel and speed? And why was Emanuel called a traitor by them thugs and who are those mammals in the picture frame?. And also thank you wasabi warrior 1112 for lending me his OC's go check out his work. also don't write a chapter while cooking… I kinda had to eat a

burned burger but mmm it tastes good anyway chao for now )


	6. The end

( A/N hey folks I'm back long wait I know but here's the Final chapter. I know it could have been longer but my mind is racing on another story that I'm going to write. Any who sit back and enjoy the chapter)

The butchers hideout

6:00 AM

( Emanuel's POV)

I started to wake up from being knocked out by the sleeping gas. I looked to my right and I saw the body of speed. And Infront of me was the fucking butcher.

" you're awake good. Now let's get one with the fun" said the butcher

After an awful beating by the sick fuck. I started to ask questions

" what do you want?" I asked him

" ow nothing just someone to tell my most evil plan of them all" he said

" what is it" I said

" I want to kill the world. In two hours I'm sending a rocket to orbit and that will come crashing down on zootopia later"

" you maniac" I said

" It's at the zootopia space program HQ getting ready to launch" said the butcher

" good bye Emanuel" he said then left

After maybe 3 minutes struggling I broke free from the ropes that held me. But the wierd thing is it was to easy to break. But I don't care right now I had to stop the butchers plans. I ran outside the house and got on a bike ( which I borrowed from a citizen) and took off to the location. On my way I called Nikkita

" babe where are you?" She asked

" listen. I'm going to the zootopia space program HQ" I said

" why?" She asked

" The butcher wants to destroy zootopia. And I will stop him. If I don't make it I love you " I said

" don't say that you will make it" she said

" I Know. I love you" I said

" I love you too. go stop him and do me a favor put a bullet between his eyes for Danner and Ivanov" she said

" don't worry I will avenge them" I said then I hung up then I called GHOSTS HQ to let them know the situation. They informed me that they are mobilizing all available resources.

On my drive over I thought of my squad that I had. Two were Killed in the Line of duty and one retired early. Julie had her early retirement and Ivanov and Danner were killed. But Maggie she is so young at hopeful. But right now the butcher must be stopped. I arrived to the place and there's already a shootout. I got off my bike and ran off to the nearby patrol car of the ZPD.

I see Maggie there and James.

" what's the situation?" I asked

" well we got a bunch of the ISA here and thers shooting at us but then we got the rocket that will take off in 40 minutes." Said James

" hand me a gun." I said he handed me a Glock 24 and some mags.

" what's the plan?" He asked

" well you guys keep them busy and try to push forward. I'm finding another way in" I said. The both nodded and then I ram off.

After of 3 minutes of running I found a way in and it was not guarded. I rushed in side then I started climbing up some stairs but got in to a brawl with a ISA heavy. We fought for control until the heavy was thrown off. I looked and saw My brother John.

" thanks brother" I said

" come on we got to stop that rocket" He said

We both made our way towards the rocket we made it to the hatch that goes to cockpit of the rocket I looked inside only to be shoved in. I looked at the hatch to find it closed.

" John what are you doing?" I Said

" sorry brother but you are a traitor to the ISA. You became a cop and also snitched on us. This is the last time I see you. Fuck you aswell" He said then he ran back to the stairs.

After a while the rocket took off and I ran to a seat and buckled the fuck up. I look out the window shedding tears as I left the earth I saw on the navigation system that the rocket will keep going up in to the air and into outer space. I'm now left to on the mercy of god himself.

2 days later

GHOSTS HQ

( 3rd POV) ( play where are we going. from call of duty black ops 2 mob of the dead)

After two days from the incident at the space program HQ of Zootopia. A funeral was held in Emanuel's Honor. He was sent out to space and is never coming back. He is most likely dead.

Nikkita , friends and and work colleagues came to mourn the lost of him. The Zootopian Government acknowledged Emanuel's sacrifice as a token of true bravery and heroism and declared a national holiday called remembrance day to remember Emanuel and all law enforcement agencies that lost their officers or agents in the line of duty during that day. Currently is unknown were the rocket is. The ISA stilled lingered around and the butcher is still at large. John Ghost is still working with the ZPD. James Frostman worked with the ZPD for 7 months more after the incident but got fired it. He currently is a self defense instructor. Maggie worked with the ZPD and GHOSTS for 7 months more before being killed in the line of duty. Darma Frostman is still married to James frostman. Nikkita wilde gave birth to a healthy boy hybrid cub 7

Months after the incident she named him Rico. Nick and Judy are currently dating each other and still work with the ZPD.

( A/N and that's the end of this story. If some mysteries didn't get answered well they will have to stay with theories. And also I'm leaving the Fate of the ISA , the butcher and of John to Wassabi warrior 1112 with his story called Agent savage ( name could change) go check his stuff out. Anyway chao )


End file.
